


Persona 4: New Days

by strangestquiet



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestquiet/pseuds/strangestquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Visual Novel] As Winter turns to Spring, your departure from Inaba rapidly approaches.  This separation will have a monumental impact on your life and the lives of your friends – but in facing it together, you may find new paths opening in your relationships with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona 4: New Days

**Author's Note:**

> Though the main release post is over on Tumblr, I figured it made sense to leave a link here to keep it together with my other works. It was a big one!

 

 

**[DOWNLOAD AT THE RELEASE POST](http://p4newdays.tumblr.com/post/122041017446/release-post-persona-4-new-days-february-1st) **

Please make sure to follow the instructions in the release post -- installing the two prerequisites is **absolutely necessary** for the game to run!

The three romantic S.Links are Yosuke, Kanji, and Kou/Daisuke. There are also three endgame routes for the story that are decided independently of your romance choice, complete with CGs, secret dialogue options, and more cats than you could possibly provide a loving home for.

 

Help:

  * [Walkthrough](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bz5Eky9tUFQLalVoS0RvWnR6OWc/view?usp=sharing)
  * [Project Info](http://p4newdays.tumblr.com/info)
  * [FAQ](http://p4newdays.tumblr.com/faq)



 

 


End file.
